Boysenberry Kids: Raz's Version
Copyright *Rights to Raz's Version belong to Conner Campbell(A.K.A. Newdog95). *Steal and we sue. Continuity *This takes place in an alternate universe that exists within the Multiverse continuity but not the Main Continuity of Boysenberry Kids. Chapter One My name is Conner Campbell. I'm here to tell you about the story of life. My life. I'm going to go over how I got here today and what it took to get here. I used to work at a top secret facility in the Rocky Mountains, called Mountain Bay (Don't know why it was called that, as there are no bays in mountains), which was used for Experimental Weapon Development and Testing for the U.S. Department of Defense. I was part of the research team, along with Dr. Murry, Dr. Benson, Dr. Gomez and Dr. Harper. I was probably the only worker in the facility who befriended everyone. One of my best friends there was Dr. Frerichmann. He was in charge of the design and deployment of the weapons, but I'm pretty sure he got his ideas from LSD, and I swear he was always tripping when sitting in his office. I know he has an obsession with Saxophones. I was also good friends with Lt. Stanley, who often made some pretty funny puns pertaining to strawberries, which made me believe she had an obsession with strawberries. She never did accept Dr. Bowman's death in a freak accident, but the Psychologist said she was fine. I never trusted that Psychologist. However, on Friday, May 24, 2024, at 0900, the reactor of Power Block 4 exploded, killing 23 workers instantly. Just before the incident, however, the research team was working on an experimental weapon that was about to go through testing. Dr. Frerichmann came up with what appeared to be an electromagnetic weapon of some sort. Dr. Roberts, head of the Production Team, came on Intercom and told me and Dr. Frerichmann to report to Weapons Testing. When we arrived in the Observation room, Dr. Roberts told us to get Radiation Suits on, and go to the new worker, whose name was Raul, and give him our judgment. The time we reached the weapon was about the same time we heard a loud explosion, and a few seconds later, Major Gresham came on the Intercom and ordered a full scale evacuation. Now It seems that it might have been fate, but at that same time was the time we activated power for the weapon, and the weapon ran on its own power source(LSD can do wonders!) and didn't require the nuclear power, and since evacuation protocol is to shut down all power, the Weapon Power Control Panel, which ran on power, did not work, and so the weapon would suck in electricity until it overcharged. Right at that time, radiation from the exploded reactor seeped into the Observation Room, killing Dr. Roberts and the rest of the team. All that remained was me, Dr. Frerichmann, and Raul. One of the doors opened, and in ran Lt. Stanley, who was trying to assist in evacuation. A t this point, the Ionizing Radiation and Electromagnetic Radiation came together and caused some kind of reaction that made us three fall to our knees, and wreathe in pain as some strange change was taking place. Suddenly there was a massive blast, and the only thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Dios dame fuerzas..." Chapter Two We were out for about 4 hours Lt. Stanley was the one who woke me and Dr. Frerichmann up. I was surprised, because we were unconscious in a burning and exploding underground facility for 4 hours, but we still had to escape. We headed towards the Motor Pool, which was on the other side of the facility. There were charred corpses everywhere, with the faces unrecognizable. There was rubble covering the garage door, however, a small 5t nuclear weapon was dropped and detonated, clearing the rubble. We got in an SUV and drove out of the facility. About a minute later, we saw a massive explosion a couple of miles away. So much for taxpayers money. The access road was populated by a squad of unknown soldiers. They instantly opened fire on our SUV. I believe we actually ran over one of them. A helicopter proceeded to track us and fire on us. One round hit our tire and engine, and exploded. We weren't about to question why we survived, we just needed to escape. Lt. Stanley still had her Rifle, and let it rip on the chopper. I assumed she shot the pilot, because the Chopper ran into ground. We ran into the nearby woods and hid in the bushes. A military Humvee drove up to the crash, and looked around. The Lieutenant shot the Team Leader in the head and killed the rest. I don't know how, but it seems that another helicopter showed up near us. The Lieutenant aimed her rifle at the chopper. I was actually kind of glad she was out of ammo, because it turned out to be Dr. Benson, and he was here to help. When we got in, we were horrified to look at our bodies, we were covered in bullet wounds and lacerations. Why didn't we feel them? Was the question running through our heads. Dr. Benson was covered in cuts, too. He said that he escaped long ago, but heard gunshots and thought we were still alive for some reason. We flew East to Denver. However, about halfway through the trip, we were shot down in Roosevelt National Forest. We crashed down hard into the trees. Chapter Three I woke up hours later in what appeared to be a medical bay, much like the ones in the more modern military bases. When I came to my senses, I saw the others in the med-bay as well. I knew exactly where we were. We were at Fort Collins, a base just north of Denver. There was a doctor in the building, her name was Dr. Brooks. I sat up in my bed and the doctor told me to lay back down and that you were to badly hurt. But I was fine. I didn't feel any need to stay in the bed. She didn't stop me though. I was dressed in some sort of military fatigues, as well as the others. "I need to see the commander of the base, as soon as possible." Perhaps these people learned we were government personnel. The others were instantly awaken, and were led to the Headquarters. Lieutenant Colonel Fisher appeared to be a well traveled man. I read he went on trips to Europe every month. He asked what our side of the Mountain Bay Accident. I explained all I could. He went on the phone and a few minutes later, gave us our orders. We were going to be honorably discharged and given housing in Los Angeles. We were about to board the plane when a sudden change occurred in the air. Suddenly, there were soldiers and staff instantly falling over. I assumed that the radioactive fallout had finally affected the men nearby. Before we went to the plane, I had heard a story of how people were evacuating Denver and areas East of the Rockies. We had blacked out yet again, this time only for 2 hours. When we woke up, we were still on the runway, near the plane, yet I saw a figure standing in front of me. It was in fact, the doctor from the infirmary. The others woke up and we decided to take Dr. Brooks with us. Dr. Benson flew planes in the past, so he flew the plane away. Chapter Four So about this time in the story, I think it's safe to use first names now since we had no more job since it quite literally blew up in our faces. Lets refer to Dr. Frerichmann as John, Lt. Stanley as Kayleigh, Dr. Benson as Nick, and Dr. Brooks as Serena, who actually turned out to be a volunteer doctor from Denver, and whose services were no longer required. Big questions now began to run through our minds, why were we so tough as to survive this? What exactly caused this? Where am I going to make a living now? We were going to Edwards Air Force Base to be debriefed and made into a civilian again. When we landed at the Strip, we were taken to the Office where we would be turned civilian. About 10 hours later, we were transported to a new home for the five of us, in Northern Hollywood Hills, you couldn't complain. We lived on a street called Boysenberry St. (Which somewhat excited Kayleigh's new obsession with berries). The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't say from where I saw a sign like with that name. Chapter Five "I was right about one thing, it's that we are stronger and tougher than we used to be. We don't seem to feel pain at all, and we seem to have near invincible abilities. Maybe that bomb and reactor did something to us, and only we can withstand it for some reason, because everyone else who was exposed to it died instantly" A crazy thing happened one day, about a month after we moved in. I was reading''"The Fundamentals of Radiology", when I heard a knock on the door. Before I opened the door, I was expecting to see some salesman, or maybe Johnny on an Acid trip, but I was surprised to see 6"5' 190lb African-American man at the door with a huge smile, as if happy to see me. He then yelled. "Hey, my brother!". At this point, I was confused, because I don't remember ever having a brother. I then wondered if he was a figment of my imagination. I asked, "What do you mean by brother?". He 'reminded' me that his name was Tyrone, my 'brother' from Compton. Now this somewhat freaked me out, because I used to do an impression of a man named Tyrone from Compton. He then sprinted away, jumping into traffic, getting hit by a car, and get back up and keep running. In a different subject, I've learned many things about my new comrade Serena. It turns out we all used to know each other long ago, and only she remembers this. I had a flashback with her, but she had looked so different then. Chapter Six So it took about 6 months to realize we weren't just near invincible. I was stuck in traffic near Compton(As it seemed to please the other personality inside my head), and it occurred to me first that a man was about to open the door. As he pulled the handle, the door wouldn't swing open for him. I then drove off. I looked in my rearview mirror and could see that he had pulled a gun. 'Whatever, I'm invincible anyway.' However, I was surprised to see him fall over dead with a bullet wound in his head. It seemed that the velocity of the bullet reversed on him, shooting him instead of me. I called this '''Reverse Velocity', a power I could use at any given time. When I got home, it turns out the others learned of their powers as well, because Kayleigh set her hands on fire out of nowhere and didn't even burn them. The fire went out. The others, however, have to show their powers... Chapter Seven Something strange happened about 6 months later. To begin, Nick disappeared without a trace. But about an hour later I had heard a strange voice telling me he was in fact, Nick in my head. He said he had learned that his power was to become quote, 'A meme'. He proved it by turning back into his human form right in front of me. Later, I came home from a business job when I walked in and heard horrible screams. I wasn't expecting to see a giant Great White Shark in the middle of the pool. But, out of nowhere, it disappeared. It appears that Serena's power was to spawn fish...from her hands. That left only John's power undiscovered. After 2 months, John still didn't reveal his power, nor did anything abnormal happen to him. I'm starting to wonder why he was going to be the last to have a power given to him, as he was next to me, Kayleigh, and Raul, who was horribly mutilated.